The Rose Of Life
by Coolbutcrazy writer
Summary: Evil will rise and a new power will be discovered by Flora one of the youngest of the winx. This power is causing her distress and confusion as well as her secret past!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Flora's POV)**

I pace nervously back and forth holding the letter for Helia in my hand. Doubt filling my mind. I know me and him have been dating for a while now but still what if he doesn't feel the same way. It was hard enough for me to tell him I liked him in the first place yet alone this. This letter isn't much. Just saying how I feel about him in a good way, that I love him and also that I'm really sorry I never told him everything before and that is why we can't be together. Honestly I still haven't told him everything. Will he think of me as a coward for not having the courage to tell him and explain? He'll hate me. But either way I know I'm a coward for what I did or should I say I didn't do. "Flora calm down Helia loves you, you know that whatever you wrote it will be fine." Chatta my bonded pixie tries to assure me. I don't stop but just continue nervously pacing back and forth. Chatta sighs in frustration. "Fine I'll give it to him but first we need to go to the park so I can calm down." I give in to Chatta. She cheers flying in loops. I end up catching her as she falls from being so dizzy. I giggle. "Oh Chatta!" I laugh. I get on the bus to Magix from Alfea with Chatta staying close next to me. The doors close and it leaves.  
The door open and me and Chatta get out. Together we walk to the park and I can't help but let my mind wonder. Oh what happened before! I can never forgive myself and never will! I've never told anyone, only my mother, Rose and sister, Miele know but because they were there not because I told them. I stop in my tracks and turn to my pixie. "Chatta I haven't told anyone not the winx, Helia no one not even Headmistress Faragonda knows and it's linked to why I find it hard to express my feelings, before-" I start but I'm cut off by a familiar voice. "Flora are you okay?" I hear Helia ask me. I turn to come face to face with Helia. The letter! He places a hand on each of my shoulders looking me dead in the eyes. "I'm fine." I lie but it's obvious that he doesn't believe me. He sighs. "Okay but please tell me if something is wrong." He begs me before leaving. "Flora!" Chatta groans annoyed and frustrated. "You missed and perfect chance to tell him how you feel and give him the letter." Chatta tells me. I look up at my small but amazing pixie friend and take her gently in my hand. I sit down on the stone at the small clearing I was at. Tears slowly splashed onto the rock under me. "Flora please don't cry." Chatta says in attempt to cheer me up. "Chatta after I give him the letter I'll leave you are not to come with me you are to watch Helia no matter what I don't want to do what I'm doing but it's for his own good." I explain to her being dead serious. "No matter what make sure he doesn't do anything stupid even if you sense I'm in danger or I'm depressed you aren't to leave him." I add. Chatta stares at me in shock before carefully sitting herself on my shoulder. "Flora what do you mean?" She asks me in confusion. "I mean I need you to be brave my Chatta no matter what and I know none of you ill ever understand but I can't get anyone involved in this I know he's back and I know he's stronger." I whisper to Chatta. "Who?" Are the only words that make there way out of her mouth but I just shake my head. Telling her is to dangerous.

**(Icy's POV)**

My sisters and I appear somewhere old and abandoned. "Good to be back." I tell them. "How are we out of the Legendarium?" Darcy asks. "That would be me and my magic I've heard about you girls and I want your help in taking over the magic universe the four of us." A male voice says. Out of the shadows appears a man. His eyes were green reminding me off that winx brat Flora. Her eyes are green like that. His hair is a very dark brown almost black and his skin is pale. There is a strong dark magical energy coming from him, stronger then any dark magic I've ever experienced. "I've got the four pieces of the codex, that's the first step." He tells us. "So we need the dragon flame?" Stormy asks. He laughs shocking us all. "The dragon flame is powerful but not nearly powerful enough to actually activate the codex properly." He laughs. "Then what?" I ask. "We need The Rose Of Life it's a power someone has we'll need them, not only is it more powerful then the dragon flame it actually created the dragon itself where the dragon flame comes from." This guy explains. "Who are you anyway?" Darcy asks impatiently. "Oh how rude of me I'm Mathian and I'm not like the others you'll get half the power and together we will rule ow we like, do we have a deal?" He asks. I look at my sisters and we all have the same evil grin. "Oh we're so in." I agree. He laughs and teleports us to a abandoned kingdom. "This is the planet of the Rose where the power came from there is a spell so only I can access this planet, when it was destroyed it went to the only other planet it could, Linphea and it's only just found someone to take the power." Mathian explains. "Who?" Stormy asks. "Does the name Flora sound familiar to you?" He asks us. "Yes she's a winx girl, the weakest and youngest." I reply. "You should get some rest after all you've just come back from the Legendarium and I'll boost your powers tomorrow you can go after her then." He tells us. We nod agreeing to it and go to our room. Just like that we sleep.

**(Flora's POV)**

"Chatta it's too dangerous for me to tell you." I whisper. "After I'm gone and Helia's read the letter and you find out what it says just know I didn't want to do it but I have to for his own good." I tell her. She stares at me confused. "What did you write." She finally asks me. I say and shake my head as if telling her that she can't know. "Flora!" She whines. "Chatta do you have any gossip for me?" I ask her changing the subject and putting a smile on my face. She instantly forgets about what we were talking about and starts talking to me about all the latest gossip which to be honest is quite interesting. Some stuff from various planets, the latest gossip from the winx and bits and pieces from various students. By the end of it I finally check the time. "Chatta we've been talking for over an hour!" I tell my loving pixie. She flies off my shoulder and faces me. "hey Flora your still here?" I here Helia ask me. Oh no!. Uh yeah how come your back?" I ask. "You know I like to meditate and since I bumped into you I decided to give it another go." He laughs smiling. I giggle a little flushing bright red. I feel the letter slip from my hands. I reach down to grab it but Chatta beats me. "Helia this is for you!" Chatta tells him proudly. She has no idea what I wrote. She gives it to him. "Thanks." He thanks us both. "Ur, I um... have to go." I stutter before running off. "Flora?" I hear Helia ask as I run away. Chatta remembers what I told her and stays with him. Thank god for that! All I can think about is Helia as I get back to Althea. Oh Helia. I'm so sorry.

**(Chatta's POV)**

I stay with Helia just like Flora told me to. He opens the letter and I see tears fall. I red over his shoulder and my jaw drops. "That's impossible!" I say as silent tears roll down his face. "What do you mean Chatta?" He asks me as he stops crying. "On our way here Flora was so nervous and she was talking about how much she liked you and earlier on she did say she didn't want to do this but it was for your own good." I go on. I freeze realising I'd said too much. "Then why did she?" Helia asks me. "I don't know I've only just found out myself why don't you call the winx and get them to find out don't tell them to much." I suggest. "Good idea." Helia agrees taking out his cell. He calls them. After explaining what she wrote the winx agree to try and find out for him and they say they haven' seen her. "Looks like your stuck with me." I laugh spinning around and around and around and around... I start to get dizzy, really dizzy. I fall towards the grand but I'm saved by a hand. I hear Helia laugh. "Careful Chata what will Flora do if you hurt yourself?" He asks. I laugh and get up and fly following him.

**(Musa's POV)**

We all search for Flora. I think for a moment. We've searched everywhere! Wait, the greenhouse of course!. "Girls the greenhouse." I tell them. Bloom nods and we run there. We stop outside hearing a noise coming from inside.

_Every rose has it's thorns  
Every willow has to weep at least once  
That's how I'm feeling now  
I wonder if the others can tell_

Flora sings softly. There's a loud crashing noise. We open the door to see the Trix. "That's impossible." Bloom tells us. "What are you three doing here?" Flora shouts as silent tears roll down her face. I look around at all the plants. Flora's weakness. Icy attacks one of the plants. Flora falls down in pain and groans. "That's enough!" She tells the three witches. She uses all her power on a magic barrier around the whole greenhouse. It knocks the three witches down. "Grrrrrrr." Stormy growls as they all get knocked out the window. "Chill Stormy we aren't actually getting her just testing her powers nothing we can't handle in the future." Darcy says before the tree of them disappear. What does she mean? Flora walks over to the plants hit and heals them. "Flora are you okay?" I ask her hugging her as all the others do as well. She cries. We take her back to our room. I sit with her as the others have left to go and buy some stuff to cheer her up, you know plants and stuff. "Flora how about we make some cookies?" I ask her. She looks up. She's the best at baking. No matter ho hard we try none of us can bake like her. She can make brownies, cookies, cake etc. We make our way to the kitchen and Flora rushes around grabbing this that and the other and I can't keep track. After slightly over an hour they're done. That's the only down side it takes around an hour to make them but trust me it' worth the wait. We both get a glass of milk before sitting on the sofa again next to each other eating the chocolate chip cookies and the milk. The doors swing open and the other walks in. Stella freezes dropping her bags. "I smell cookies Flora did you bake?" Stella asks. Flora looks up at her and nods. Stella jaw drops when she sees the empty plates. We all sit and talk until the others go to bed. Flora doesn't though. "Aren't you going to sleep?" I ask her. "No I'll stay up." She replies forcing a smile. I sit back down next to her. "I'll stay with you then." I reply. She smiles. "Hey can you sing the rest of that song you were singing in the greenhouse?" I ask her. She flushes bright red. "I didn't know you all heard that." She tells me embarrassed. I laugh and hand her a guitar. She starts playing. Thanks to the winx club band she knows how to play, I think she alreayd knew how to play and I didn't give her any singing lessons her singing surprises me!

_Every rose has it's thorns  
__Every willow has to weep at least once  
__That's how I'm feeling now  
I wonder if the others can tell_

_All the birds, all the flowers, all the plants  
And the song of the wind  
All the things that usually make me smile  
Make me want to sing  
It's like the world has lost it's colours so quickly  
Because all those things don't even make me smile any more_

_Every rose has it's thorns  
Every willow has to weep at least once  
That's how I'm feeling now  
I wonder if the others can tell_

_Silence  
Is filling my ears  
As a river forms  
Forms from my tears  
I don't know when it'll stop  
I'm being cut by every thorn  
As I fall  
_

_Every rose has it's thorns  
Every willow has to weep at least once  
That's how I'm feeling now  
I wonder if the others can tell_

"That's all I have." Flora admits as she stops playing and singing. "It was amazing did you write that?" I ask her. "Yeah." She admits turning pink. I hug her. "Just remember your not alone you never are." I whisper. She hugs me and I feel her silent tears fall on me. Now I get the second verse better. 'Silence, Is filling my ears, As a river forms, Forms from my tears' Silent tears as she cries silently. We both end up falling asleep there. Oh well. AT least she was kind of happy instead of completely depressed.

**(Darcy's POV)**

We trudge back in to see Mathian waiting for us. "She's nothing we can't handle." Icy laughs showing off in front of him. I roll my eyes as Stormy sighs. Not again! "She hasn't even realizes she has the power yet I'll have to do some serious training with you three and boost your powers." Mathian answers grimly. "You should sleep you have training with me tomorrow before I boost your powers and you should rest, trust me you'll need it." He tells us with an evil grin. We make our way to our room. Icy goes straight to sleep while Stormy and I talk for a little while. "Now she has a new crush just great!" I tell Stormy sarcastically. She nods. "What do you think the training will be?" Stormy asks. I shrug. "At least after all the training we'll finally actually be able to activate the codex as the dragon flame would never of been able to do it." I point out. Stormy nods in agreement before we both go to sleep. I'm looking forwards to the power I'll get and for the moment we get to destroy the winx once and for all. With those pleasant thoughts I sleep dreaming happily about the power and which way I'll destroy those winx!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Flora's POV)**

I wake up late to see all the winx watching TV. "Good morning sleepy head!" Bloom laughs. I laugh and check my phone. I look at the date and realise what week it is. I run in to my room crying and I leave the door open not bothering to close it. I put up a barrier. Our room is slightly different now. We each have our own rooms now. They basically look the same apart from few changes some of us chose to make. "Flora please what's wrong?" Bloom asks. "Flora we're your friends you can speak to us." Aisha tells me from outside the barrier I just keep crying muttering and stuttering a few words as I do. "It's my fault." I cry. "It's my fault they're gone." I mutter.

**(Aisha's POV)**

I hate seeing her like this. So do the others. It's been three days and she's still crying in her room with the barrier up. "I think we should call Helia this barrier is absorbing magic and if they broke up or not they both still love each other even I can see that." Tecna says. "Yeah you're right I'll call him now he can bring Chatta as well." Bloom agrees. "Lockette are you sure there isn't a weak pot now in the barrier?" Musa asks the small pink haired pixie. She moves around the bit we have access to before turning back to us and shaking her head sadly. "What do you think Amore do you think Helia could help?" Stella asks Amore the pixie of love. Amore smiles. "Well of course it's obvious that they're absolutely in love." Amore answers grinning as she thinks about love. Her favourite thing. Well she is the pixie of it. I put Piff down as she fells asleep and we wait. It's not long before Helia is here. "What's the emergency?" Helia asks. I point to Flora's room. "She's been crying in there for three days and the barrier stops magic and people. I explain. "Flora?" Helia asks but she continues crying. "Can I have a pile of paper please?" Helia asks. we all looks at him confused but give it to him. He writes something down on one of them and then turns them all into the origami birds and sends them into Flora's room. The barrier breaks and we run in. "I have to go to Linphea."Flora tells us before disappearing on a huge leaf outside her window. "Stella?" I ask. Stella smirks. "To Linphea we go." She laughs as she teleports us there. Flora defiantly got there before us as Stella had to grab a few things surprisingly not to many but the leaf she was on was one of Flora's spells. The leaf teleported her and she left before us. The ground under us starts shaking wildly and the wind starts howling viciously and mournfully. The clouds turn a dark grey almost black like a storm not even Stormy could create! Everything goes out of control. "It's coming from over there!" Helia says pointing in front of us. We walk carefully and cautiously attempting to push past the winds and keep our balance. We come to a clearing where we see Flora. She's on the floor crying. She's causing all of this! We transform into our Bloomix but the wind sweeps us away as soon as we do. Helia remains standing. We hold on to a tree to keep us from getting blown away. Helia moves towards Flora and wraps his arms around her as she cries. It all continues. "We have no choice but to use convergence magic on her." Bloom tells her. "Helia keep her still!" I shout. Flora continues crying on the ground. Helia stands her up holding her. "CONVERGENCE" We all shout as we hit Flora. Everything goes back to normal. The winds stop the ground stops shaking and everything goes back like all the plants. The ground closes up. Flora passes out though but luckily Helia catches her. Helia picks Flora up. "We should get her back to Alfea." Tecna tells us. We nod as Stella teleports us back.

**(Hilia's POV)**

Stella teleports us back and I keep Flora in my arms. I carry her to her room and lay her down. "I need to talk to Headmistress Faragonda." I tell Bloom as I leave. I knock on her door before entering. "Oh Helia what's wrong?" She asks me surprised to see me. I sigh. "It's Flora she's been in her room crying about something for the last three days, today she went to Linphea for a unknown reason and we followed her, she had broke down crying. The wind was howling viciously but mournfully and all nature went out of control, the clouds were almost black and the ground shook wildly. The winx had to knock Flora out she's asleep in her room she still hasn't woken but when they did everything went back to nor,al so she was causing it somehow." I explain. "I thought this could be avoided but now I know it can't. Flora has the strongest power in the whole universe even stronger then the dragon flame, it created the dragon." She explains. "What?" I ask. "I'll explain it to Flora when she wakes up I want her to know everything first." She tells me. I nod and leave. I go back to the room. Musa is listening to music, Bloom is reading, Tecna is on her phone and Aisha and Stella are no where to be seen. I assume Stella is in her boutique they've all been talking about so much and Aisha is probably in her gym. I walk in to Flora's room closing the door behind me. I sit down next to her and mess around with a strand of her hair. I sit on the bed next to her and wrap my arms around her. It's not long until I feel her moving. I look down to see her waking. Her eyes open and she smiles sadly at me.

**(Flora's POV)**

I remember exactly what happened. I didn't mean for that to happen! I didn't even know I could do that! Helia messes around gently with my hair. He kisses my forehead. "Are you okay my flower?" Helia asks me. I smile. He's started calling me that lately and I love when he does. "Yeah I don't kno what happened I didn't know I could do that." I tell him. He helps me up off my bed and to my feet. "Can you come with me to Headmistress Faragonda to find out what happened?" I ask him. He nods and we go. "Flora thank god you're okay we were starting to get worried that we had made the convergence to strong!" Aisha tells me hugging me. "We'll talk later I need to speak to Headmistress Farafonda." I tell her. "Do you want us to come with you?" Musa asks me. "No Helia's coming with me it's fine." I answer. walk out the room with Helia and together we go to Headmistress Faragonda. "Flora Helia explained what happened and I know this will be shocking but you have the power of The Rose Of Life. It is the power that created the dragon which created this whole dimension." Headmistress Faragonda explains. I stare in shock. That's impossible. Aisha is brave, Musa is confident, Bloom is powerful, Stella is proud and Tecna is smart she's just average she shouldn't have this extrodinary power! "Flora as the fairy of nature, nature itself chose you I thought it could be avoided but Mathian a great wizard-" Headmistress Faragonda starts to explain to me. "I know who he is, a great wizard the most powerful not ancient though he's one of the most powerful people in the whole dimension and he came from Linphea." I cut her off surprising her and Helia. "Flora you our destined to use your power to defeat him the winx will help you I thought it could be avoided but it can't it's your destiny." She explains. I back away with a few silent tears. I back away into the door shaking my head. "No." I say before running out. I run out of Alfea and into the forest. I run quickly through the trees before I trip and fall. I don't bother getting up. I feel Helia sit next to me. He wraps an arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder I hear him laugh quietly. "Flora my flower what's wrong what's happened and don't say nothing?" Helia asks me. I look up into his blue eyes and sigh. "It's my fault." I tell him. "What is?" He asks me. "The years before I came to Alfea I was with the three of my sisters." I start. He looks at me confused. "You only have one sister though, Miele." He says. "We were in our house with my mother and then a fire started instantly spreadin throughout the whole house, it was dark magic one of the strongest spells, Daisy my oldest sister and Lily the second oldest got me Miele and my mother out. Lily slipped on the way out and being the next oldest I ran in and helped her. We were nearly out when part of the ceiling collapsed on my legs and I couldn't move. They both pushed it off me and by now the smoke was everywhere. They made me run in front of them and because of the smoke." I start gripping the ground as tears flowed down my face. "We didn't see the ceiling and by the time we did it collapsed on Lily and Daisy and I never saw my sisters again." I finish by now I'm in floods of tears. Helia pulls me closer to him and comforts me. "It was my fault!" I cry into his chest. He lifts my head up straight away. He stares into my eyes before kissing me. "Flora my flower that wasn't your fault that's why you broke up with me isn't it? You thought I deserved better as you thought you caused that." He says. I nod turning away. He hugs me. "I love you Flora." He whispers in my ear. "I'm sorry do you think you could take me back?" i ask him shyly. He smiles wiping the tears from my face. "Or course and don't worry I won't say anything to the others, is that why you went to Linphea and why you were upset?" he asks and I nod in reply. We stay there for a bit in that position before he takes me back to Alfea. "Be careful my Flower I'll speak to you later." Helia says kissing my forehead as we get outside Alfea. He gets on his wind rider and like that he's gone. I walk into Alfea to see the other specialists there with the winx. The winx run up and hug me. "Headmistress Faragondatold us about The Rose Of Life." Bloom says as we have I group hug. I get out there grip and run to the door. I don't want to talk to anyone right now! "Flora do you know where Helia is?" Sky asks me. "He just left to go back." I reply. Suddenly something hits all the winx as they were standing together. The specialists run over to them only to get hit by the same thing. All the girls start panicking. "Everyone calm down!" I yell. The pixies fly out. "Pixies calm everyon down and get them to stay outside I'll be fine." I tell them. The pixies nod and fly off. "That was to easy!" Icy laughs. I growl. "Winx Bloomix!" I say transforming. I fly up to them. "You three will pay!" I shout. "Oh little Flora so weak and stupid." Darcy laughs. I start to doubt myself. I look back at the winx and specialists and something comes over me. Anger? They look like my sisters Lily and Daisy when we found them dead. I look at my hands. My whole body is giving off a pale pink light. The wind blows sweeping up Stormy, Icy and Darcy. It creates a cage of wind and they are knocked way out of Alfea. The wind returns to normal and so do all the vines that I accidentally made wild. I drop to the ground and heal all the winx and specialists. I get to my feet and they all do. "Uhhhh." I mumble stumbling a little. "Whoa you okay Flora!" Brandon asks stopping me from falling. "Yeah I'm fine thanks." I thank him before running inside and to my room. I close my door and jump on my bed as the tears come out.

**(Mathian's POV)**

She hasn't learnt how to use her powers and yet she's already stronger then those three witches. I've given their power a boost but I'll have to give their power another boost and step up there training to extreme. I need Flora's power no matter what! I'm not stupid if they fail as soon as I get flora I know how to make her unable to fight. When she's upset she uses all her power but if I make her worse when she's upset like that she'll break and her emotions will be to strong and she won't be able to fight. She's the weakest of the winx. An easy target. I just need to get her alone which won't be a problem. She won't want her friends to get hurt. Her destiny is to be under my control. I'll change her. She'll have dark magic and she'll use her powers to activate the codex for me. First I have to have some fun with her. Maybe hurt her maybe do something to her friends or her boyfriend. I know her well. I've been watching her for years. I know her strong points and her weaknesses. She's an easy target and I'll have no problem with destroying her if I have to as long as I get hat I want. The Trix stomp in. "I'll be boosting your powers again and I'm taking your training to extreme." I inform them. "But someo f your training has already nearly destroyed us." Stormy complains. "Well then you'll just have to work harder and soon you'll be over twice as powerful." I reply. "I'm going to bed then." Darcy says. Stormy follows her. "Same times?" Icy asks me. I nod. "You should probably follow your sisters." I suggest. She nods and follows them to their room. I said I'm not stupid. I know about her ridiculous crush but I'm old enough to be her father! Not that I care about that but as I said it's ridiculous they're so easy to fool. I'll still keep my word and give them power then they can doo all the work I don't want to do and I'll just pretend it's important. Witches these days are too trusting!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Flora's POV)**

I run to help my sisters Lily and Daisy but I can never get to them. With every step I take they get further away. I shout for them but they don't hear. All of the sudden smoke and fire rises. I scream as I get stuck and I can't breathe because of all the fire. This time no one is there to help me though because they are now gone because of me so there is no one there that can save me.

I sit up breathing heavily after my nightmare. My phone is ringing. I slowly pick it up and answer. It's Helia. "Hi!" I say sleepily. "Oh sorry did I wake you?" He asks. "No I had already woken up." I reply. "How come?" He asks. "Bad nightmare." I reply. He hangs up and I sigh. I lay there silently staring up at the ceiling. It's only about ten minutes after that I hear my bedroom door gently open and close. I look to see Helia towering above me. He sits down next to me and I cuddle up to him. "What was the nightmare about?" He asks quietly. "My sisters." I reply sadly. I rest my head on his chest as he gently plays with my hair. "The guys told me about the Trix are you okay?" He asks me. I nod slowly. "I'm fine." I answer him sleepily. I hear him laugh as he continues to play with my hair sending me into a deep sleep. The last thing I see is him kissing my forehead and whispering "Goodnight Flora my flower." Before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I wake up with Helia asleep next to me! He spent the night! we get out the bed quickly. I just do Stella's trick and click my fingers to instantly change into clothes. Helia was already dressed. Suddenly Chatta, Amore, Piff, Lockette, Caramel and Cherie come flying in. You know the pixies. "Flora Headmistress Faragonda wants to see you the other winx are already there." Chatta tells me. "I'm coming." I tell them getting up awkwardly. I was blushing a lot having the pixies come in like this. I look at Helia to see he's standing awkwardly as well. "Chatta you made them blush." Amore scolds her. She just loves watching all the lovey dovey stuff! "See you later." I tell Helia. I hug him before going with the pixies to Headmistress Faragonda. "Couldn't you have knocked?" I ask the pixies as we walk with a small smirk on my face. "Sorry but it's important." Caramel replies. "About your new powers she's already explained to the winx." Cherie adds. I groan. We go in and straight away all eyes are on me and the pixies. "Flora I was explaining to the winx about your new powers we'll have to give you all special training to help you with fulfilling your destiny and defeating Mathian." Headmistress Faragonda explains. I freeze. "I never said I would." I reply. "It's your destiny." Headmistress Faragonda explains. "Then I'll have to change it." I reply surprising everyone. "Flora I know what it's like to have great power I know it's no easy but-" Bloom starts. "NO Bloom you don't understand." I say calmly cutting her off. "You're powerful, Aisha is brave, Musa is confident, Tecna is intellegnt, Stealla is proud and I'm nothing like that one of you should have it I'm used to having normal average powers." I explain. "Flora you're powerful, different and special destined for great things." Aisha tries to explain. "I don't want to be different or special I want to be normal." I cry. Musa hugs me. "Flora we'll do it together." Musa comforts me. "You're not alone." Tecna adds. "Flora cheer up after all at least you're more powerful." Stella says without thinking. It makes me cry even more. "Stella!" They all say at the same time. "What?" She asks. I run out of the room. I run past other students trying to ask me what's wrong and I go out of Alfea. I run into the forest and go as far in as I can. I sit at the other end of the forest and use my magic to get a guitar. I start playing and singing.

**Lightweight (Demi Lovato)**

_The slightest words you said  
__Have all gone to my head  
I hear angels sing in your voice  
When you pull me close  
Feelings I've never known  
They mean everything  
And leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet  
Light in your eyes I can't even speak  
Do you even know how you make me weak_

_I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart_

_Make a promise, please  
You'll always be in reach  
Just in case I need  
You there when I call  
This is all so new  
Seems too good to be true  
Could this really be  
A safe place to fall_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet  
Light in your eyes I can't even speak  
Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

_I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling down_

_Drowned in your love  
__It's almost all too much  
Handle with care  
Say you'll be there_

_Oh, I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling apart, oh  
Falling apart_

I finish the song and stop singing and playing. I hear three people clapping. Not normal clapping though sarcastic clapping. Something hits me before I can see who it is. Dark magic convergence. My head smashes against a big rock. Everything starts going dark but I'm hit by it again. "Stop please." I manage to beg quietly. "Sorry flower girl we don't do good." I hear Icy's voice. I hear a male voice. One I recognise. Mathian! He lifts my head up and looks into my eyes. He gasps and drops me head so it hits the ground. "Ground trees help me, the fairy of nature is beginning you please." I beg. Huge vines wrap around them all and when they come undone the Trix and Mathian are gone. The vines then wrap around me helping me to my feet before returning back to normal. I stumble along using the trees for support until I see the familiar building in the distance. I hear familiar voices. I look down. Pixie village is in front of me. "Flora!" Chatta yells flying happily up to me. "Chatta?" I ask weakly. "Pixies Flora needs our help." Chatta yells. Chatta, Amore, Caramel, Cherie, Piff and Lockette come flying over to me. They help support me as I stumble but with the pixies supporting me and the trees I don't fall. I see a red fountain ship at Alfea and the winx and specialists are there. Helia included. "What's coming through the trees?" I hear Aisha ask. With no more trees I stumble. The pixies fly off to get the winx and specialists apart from Chatta but I feel so faint. "Flora!" I hear Bloom shout but I collapse. Darkness welcomes me.

**(Bloom's POV)**

"How did you find Flora?" I ask Chatta as we kneel around her on the ground. "We didn't she stumbled into pixie village like this and she was so weka and still is." Chatta starts. "She's also badly hurt we had to help her here." Chatta adds. The specialists run over. Helia gently rolls Flora over so she's on her back. Blood trickles down her face and she's bruised and cut. He picks her up carefully. "We should take her to the infirmary." Helia suggests. We all nod in agreement as he carries her there. "The pixies said she stumbled into pixie village like this so they helped her back and then she collapsed." I explain to the nurse. By now Helia has laid Flora down on the bed. Tecna scans her with one of her gadgets. "Her head got hit and it looks like she fought the Trix? It seems to be there magic and their strength." Tecna explains looking at the data she got from the scan.

**(Flora's POV)**

I wake up in the infirmary. I see the winx and the specialists there. I remember everything clearly. "Looks like we got here just in time." Brandon laughs. "Flora!" Musa says hugging me. "What happened?" Sky asks me. "I was in the forest just uhh, that doesn't matter but the Trix caught me off guard. I remember them using dark convergence. I hit my head against a rock and Mathian done he lifted my head up looked into my eyes and gasped and then I made them leave with the last of my strength." I explain. "How come he gasped and let don his guard though?" Roy asks. "That's easy." I reply. "How?" Stella asks. I sigh looking away with tears rolling down my face. Musa and Aisha hug me. "He's my father." I answer looking up at their shocked faces. I look down at my hands as Aisha and Musa back away letting go of me. I'm glowing pink. I'm getting my new powers! I know a lot about this power as I've always liked to know a lot about nature! I'm getting my Roseix power. It's a power I get because of the Rose of life a power only I can have. (Flora Roseix form is on the cover) Straight away after transforming I automatically change back. "I don't have the strength to stay transformed." I sigh. "What's that power?" Helia asks me. "It's my Roseix power I just gained it somehow I have it because of the rose of life." I explain laying down carefully. After the specialists leave Bloom helps me back to my room. Headmistress Faragonda enters my room after the other leave. "Flora the winx explained Mathian is your father but you can't let that get in your way." She says before leaving. tears pour down my face as I slam my door and lock it. That's it I can't take it any more. I use my magic to create a knife. I take it in my hand. This is the only way. I'll be seeing Rose and Lily again now. I hear footsteps coming into my room from my balcony. I look to see Helia cautiously making his way over to me. I place the blade next to my stomach and look him straight in the eye. "Don't move. I tell him. He freezes. Tears run rapidly down my face. "Flora don't please." Helia begs taking a step forwards. I push the side of the knife into my skin and it cuts it not deeply. In one quick movement Helia kisses me. He wraps his arms around my waist and I feel my thoughts slip away. When we pull away I find my arms around his neck and the knife at the other end of the room on the floor. He must have taken it and kicked it. I'm crying a lot now. I bury my head into his chest. I feel him pick me up and sit down on the floor. He puts me over his legs and cradles me in his arms. I just sit there with my head buried in his chest crying. He picks me up and lays me on the bed. He closes the balcony door and locks it. I just lay there blankly until he comes back. He lifts my shirt up slightly to see the cut. I'd made it deeper then I thought. He sighs and puts a tissue with something on on it. I take a sharp breathe in as it stings. "Does it hurt?" He asks. I nod. "Sorry." He apologizes. "It's okay it was my fault I just lost it for a second." I sigh as I cry thinking about what I almost did. He takes it off and bandages it before putting me in the bed. "What time is it it was morning when I went to the forest?" I ask him. "It's late afternoon."He answers. "So I was asleep for a few hours?" I ask. "Two days and a few hours." He sighs. I freeze before calming down. He hugs me and kisses me softly. "Goodnight my flower." He whispers gently into my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Flora's POV)**

Helia pulls me close towards him and carefully wraps his arms around my waist. I cuddle up to him. I love it when he does this. It makes me feel so much better and so much safer. I smile as I slowly close my eyes. I feel him laugh slightly before I fall asleep.

I wake up in the late morning. The girls said they'd be going out. I said I didn't want to go with them and I'm kind of glad that I did because now I get basically the whole day with Helia... that's unless he has to go. I look across at him sleeping peacefully next to me. I carefully slide out of his grip. I sneak silently into our mini kitchen. I may as well cook breakfast then! Maybe I'll make some cookies for the winx when they get back as well. I open the fridge and check what there is. I start making eggs and toast. I put he toast in and then starts making the cookies. I put them in the oven and then I feel arms wrap softly around my waist. I giggle as Helia kisses me gently. "Helia stop the foods going to burn!" I laugh as I gently push him away. I serve the food and we eat. "Won't the guys be wondering where you are?" I ask him as we eat. He laughs and shakes his head. "They're used to us spending the night with each other by now and it's not like they don't do it Brandon was here last night."Helia answers. I freeze. "Seriously?" I ask him. I never even noticed. Helia just laughs and nods. We finish eating and I get to my feet. "I'll do the dishes you put something in the oven remember." He tells me. He takes my plate before I can answer. I run and take the cookies out the oven. Thank god they aren't burnt! I put them on a huge plate as I made so many mainly because they're for the winx as well. I take two and studd one in Helia's hand before putting them in the fridge. He laughs. "Thanks." He thanks me still laughing. I giggle as we both eat. I suddenly feel hands around my waist and I'm picked up. Helia kisses me gently before his phone rings. "Sorry." He apologizes putting me down. He walks away and answers it. I see him frown and hang up. He looks sad and mad. "What's wrong?" I ask him. He hugs me and kisses my forehead. "My parents have picked a girl for me to marry her name is Rhea my uncle Saladin just told me, he said he'll help me get out of it." He explains. I think I'm having a nightmare and if not I just want someone to kill me now. My face falls as my heart shatters. He kisses me softly. "I'm sorry Flora I have to go I need to talk to my uncle to find a way out before it's too late." He says hugging me gently before he leaves. I watch him go. Silent tears make their way down my face. I need to have faith in him. He's going to find a way out of it!

**(Icy's POV)**

Mathian has told us to go and get her now. The news Helia has just given her has made her vulnerable. She'll be an easy target. He's told us what to say that will make her unable to fight.

**(Flora's POV)**

I look out my window to see Roxy waving at me. She motions for me to come outside. I run out and greet her. "Flora what's wrong?" She asks me. "Helia's parents are making him marry another girl."I explain as more silent tears roll down. Thee ground shook and the wind howled. "Flora?" Roxy asks getting worried. She doesn't know about my powers. "Sorry." I apologize wiping my eyes. "You can do that?" She asks me in shock. I nod. "You won't be able to do it for long!" I hear Stormy's voice from above me. I growl. "Flora winx Roseix." I say as I transform. I fly up to be level with them. "Thorns of the rose!" I say as huge vines with thorns rise up from the ground. "All alone are we Flora?" Darcy asks. "Where is that boyfriend of yours oh yes I forgot he's with another girl." Icy says. Tears pour down my face. "Stop it!" I shout loosing control of my power. The wind howled viciously and angrily yet it was mournful. It was so strong. Vines came out of the ground and grew out of control around the three witches. "If he loved you he'd be helping you." Stormy laughs. "Even your stupid friends have ditched you." Darcy adds. Suddenly Darcy disappears but with all the tears filling my eyes I can't see. Something hits me in my back and I fall to the ground and hit it hard. "Flora!" Roxy shouts. "Oh shut up you little brat." Icy tells her as they go to attack her with dark convergence. Her forcefield won't be able to stand that and I'm too weak right now, too upset. I run and push her out the way but it hits me instead. I transform back from my Roseix form. When I get too upset I loose control of my power making the ground shake etc but if I get even more upset I can't transform or use my powers and that's what's happening. A portal opens. I feel Icy grab my roughly pushing me towards it. I stumble. I never actually went to any training sessions and I regret that but that's because she never said when they were! "Flora!" I hear Musa shout. Icy chucks me through the portal and the three of them come through with me before they close the portal. I'm sorry winx, I'm sorry Helia, I'm sorry everyone. I've let everyone down.

We get to the other end of the portal and my face goes pale. I know this place. My Father brought me here before he destroyed it. The planet of the Rose. I think for a minute. This is where The Rose Of Life came from. That means there must be nature and a lot of it. I put my hands on the ground. "Ground, trees can you hear me? It's the fairy of nature beginning you. Send Helia and the winx a sign anything to say where I am they're on the planet of Magix." I say to the ground hoping with all my heart the nature here would understand and do it. Waves of bright green ran through the ground. It heard me. "No magic!" A male voice hisses putting something around my wrists. They're like bracelets but they stop me from using magic. "Can I have a guitar?" I ask randomly. I take the liking in playing when I'm upset. "Why?" Mathian asks annoyed. "Why not?" I ask him. he sighs and gives me one. I start playing.

(Lightweight by Demi Lovato)

_The slightest words you said_  
_Have all gone to my head_  
_I hear angels sing in your voice_  
_When you pull me close_  
_Feelings I've never known_  
_They mean everything_  
_And leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak_

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_

_Make a promise, please_  
_You'll always be in reach_  
_Just in case I need_  
_You there when I call_  
_This is all so new_  
_Seems too good to be true_  
_Could this really be_  
_A safe place to fall_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling down_

_Drowned in your love_  
_It's almost all too much_  
_Handle with care_  
_Say you'll be there_

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart, oh_  
_Falling apart_

The same song I sung in the forest before being attacked by the Trix. I get another sarcastic round of applause from the Trix but when I look at Mathian to see him looking shocked. He messed with my feelings to make me weak I can do the same thing and I have the perfect trick only for a last resource though! While they're not looking I scribble a note down and make it into a origami bird and I make it fly like Helia taught me. Oh how I miss them all.

**(Helia's POV)**

I stand in Alfea with the specialists and winx. The winx and Roxy explain what they know but then we're interrupted by Flora's voice somehow. She's singing.

_The slightest words you said_  
_Have all gone to my head_  
_I hear angels sing in your voice_  
_When you pull me close_  
_Feelings I've never known_  
_They mean everything_  
_And leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak_

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_

_Make a promise, please_  
_You'll always be in reach_  
_Just in case I need_  
_You there when I call_  
_This is all so new_  
_Seems too good to be true_  
_Could this really be_  
_A safe place to fall_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling down_

_Drowned in your love_  
_It's almost all too much_  
_Handle with care_  
_Say you'll be there_

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart, oh_  
_Falling apart_

We follow the sound of the voice and it leads to the exact point the portal was. Out of no where one f the origami birds I taught Flora how to do appears. It lands in my hand.

_'The Planet Of The Rose. I can't use my powers Help.'_

It says. "We need to go." I say. We get the ship and don't waste any time. We leave straight away. The Planet Of The Rose here we come!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Flora's POV)**

I lay on the ground weak after the Trix attacking me because they say they want to torture me a bit first. This is a horrible day! I hope the others got my message and the sign. I can no longer stand. I lay there. I feel a presence on the planet. I can sense it because I'm the fairy of nature and obviously the trees can see them and so can the grass. "Please lead them here." I beg. I wasn't using magic I was talking! I feel someone punch me. Fore crying out loud I was never told not to speak. I look up to see Mathian. He puts cloth around my mouth. He lets go of my body and I fall weakly to the floor but I don't hit it. Instead the bracelets around my wrists are broken and the cloth is as well. I look up to see the winx and specialists. Mathian turns around furious and traps them in some kind of cage. I glare at him. The wind howls viciously and angrily completely wiping out the Trix. The ground splits and they fall down. "They won't be coming back any time soon." I smirk. I grab the guitar. "Flora not the time!" Aisha says. "Shut up and trust me." I shout back. I start playing and singing. I'll mess with his feelings now.

(For the love of a daughter- Demi Lovato)

_Four years old with my back to the door_  
_All I could hear was the family war_  
_Your selfish hands always expecting more_  
_Am I your child or just a charity ward_

_You have a hollowed out heart_  
_But it's heavy in your chest_  
_I try so hard to fight it_  
_But it's hopeless_  
_Hopeless_  
_You're hopeless_

_Oh, father,_  
_Please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father_  
_Please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a daughter_

_It's been five years_  
_Since we've spoken last,_  
_And you can't take back_  
_What we never had_  
_Oh, I can be manipulated_  
_Only so many times_  
_Before even I love you_  
_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_  
_But it's heavy in your chest_  
_I try so hard to fight it_  
_But it's hopeless,_  
_Hopeless_  
_You're hopeless_

_Oh, father_  
_Please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father_  
_Please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember_  
_I'm your baby girl_  
_How could you push me out of your world_  
_Lie to your flesh and your blood_  
_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_  
_Don't you remember_  
_I'm your baby girl_  
_How could you throw me right out of your world_  
_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh, father_  
_Please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father_  
_Please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a daughter_  
_For the love of a daughter_

I sing. I stare up at him as he stares back at me with a blank expression. I have to he'll never change he did for a short period before but then he went straight back to his old self! I transform into my Roseix form. "Thorns of the rose." I shout as huge vines with thorns rise from the ground and wrap around him. "To Oblivion." I say as the ground opens up and he's sent to oblivion never to be seen again. I fall to the ground and I look behind me to see the cage my friends are in break. I transform back too weak. The Trix continuously attacking me and me not being able to defend myself has affected me a lot. I fall down but I feel someone catch me. I look up to see Helia. He picks me up. I find it hard to keep my eyes open. I let him carry me back to the ship before he puts me down and goes to help fly it. "That was amazing Flora!" Bloom tells me. "Especially how you used that song." Musa added laughing. I smile. "How did you find me?" I ask wondering if they got my message. "We heard you singing and then the origami bird." Aisha says from next to me. I blush knowing what song they heard. "Andw e know who it was about." Stella adds. "Stella shush." I say embarrassed. "Sing it again." Surprisingly Tecna begs. I turn my head away. "Go on Flora!" Brandon adds. "Kill me now." I mutter causing everyone to laugh. "Why not?" Timmy asks me. "I don't have a guitar." I lie. "No problem." Musa assures me laughing as she uses her magic to make one. "I hate you sometimes Musa!" I joke causing her to laugh. "Fine." I give in. I start playing.

(Lightweight by Demi Lovato)

_The slightest words you said_  
_Have all gone to my head_  
_I hear angels sing in your voice_  
_When you pull me close_  
_Feelings I've never known_  
_They mean everything_  
_And leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak_

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_

_Make a promise, please_  
_You'll always be in reach_  
_Just in case I need_  
_You there when I call_  
_This is all so new_  
_Seems too good to be true_  
_Could this really be_  
_A safe place to fall_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling down_

_Drowned in your love_  
_It's almost all too much_  
_Handle with care_  
_Say you'll be there_

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart, oh_  
_Falling apart_

I sing. I give the guitar back to Musa as they all clap. I cover my face. "How long were we gone?" I ask. "Only about two hours." Roy replies. "Why?" Stella asks. "I made cookies before the whole portal thing." I reply. All the girls cheer in happiness except Flora. "What's so good about Flora making cookies?" Brandon asks. The girls freeze. "Sorry Stella they've never had them." I tell Stella seeing her face. "Are there enough?" She asks. "Loads." Helia answers before I can, I look to see him grinning. "How does he know?" Aisha asks nudging me. "He was over this morning." I reply. "Did he stay the night?" Stella asks. "Stella!" Bloom scolds. All eyes or on me. "It's fine." I reply. "You mean like how Brandon stayed last night?" I ask Stella. She turns bright red and we all laugh. I get to my feet and walk around to Stella who is sitting behind my seat. Suddenly the ship moves wildly. And we're all thrown back. The guitar Musa made hits the button for the door to open. I fly backwards and scream as I nearly go out. The guitar then knocks me out. I scream again. "Help!" I scream as I hang on to the edge my hands slowly slipping. A hand reaches for me and I can tell it's Tecna. I reach to grab it but my other hand slips and I fall. I shut my eyes and scream for help. I feel something around. I look to see a yellow wire like thing. From Helia's glove! I breathe a sigh of relief as he quickly pulls me up. Tecna slams the button to close the door once I'm in. Musa takes the guitar and makes it disappear. "Next time I'll do that first." Musa says. I stand there shaking before sitting down in the back of the ship. The rest of it is silent. It's only about two minutes before we land in Alfea. "Musa, Aisha what are you two doing tomorrow?" I ask them. "Nothing what about you?" Aisha replies. "Nothing planned why?" Musa asks. "I need your help please" I ask them. "Sure." They both agree. "Can I come too I need to talk to you?" Helia asks me quietly. I nod calmly but inside I was panicking. Is he going to say he can't get out of the marriage? That he's fallen in love with that girl Rhea? No he wouldn't! Would he? We head inside with all the guys. "Stay." I tell them and they all sit on the sofa or on a chair or something. I run into our mini kitchen and take the cookies out the fridge. I heat them up and then take the massive plate into the room where they're all sitting. I place them on the table and take a seat next to Helia. They all start eating cookie after cookie. "These are amazing!" Brandon tells me while stuffing his face. "Thanks." I say. "Aren't you going to have one?" Helia asks me. "I'm not really hungry after what happened on the ship." I reply shivers run u my spine thinking about it. I take one a break bits off eating it slowly. I only have one and it's not long before the plate is empty. I take it into the kitchen after finishing my cookie and wash up the plate.

**(Bloom's POV)**

The guys leave. Helia told me not to tell the others but he said what Flora tried to do. I understand that she just lost it for a moment and he does as well but he wants me just to make sure she's okay! Those two are such a cute couple! There's a crashing noise in the kitchen. I run in. "Flora." I call. She's collapsed on the floor knocking a few pots and pans. Her chest is lighting up a pale pink. "Aisha! Tecna!" I yell knowing those two are going to be the most helpful. Straight away they're in the room with everyone else as well. Aisha helps her up and actually carries Flora to Flora's room. Tecna scans her before going pale. "There's no result even my technology can't find the problem." Tecna says in shock. "What but your thing always works!" Musa says surprised pointing to whatever Tecna had none of us actually know about half of the stuff she does. "Maybe she just needs to rest." Stella suggests. We all leave Flora asleep on her bed and we go to bed. I wake up late at night hearing Flora scream. I run into her room. "Oh sorry it was just a nightmare." Flora assures me feeling bad for waking me. "It's fine." I assure her. I tell the others who'd woken up and we all go back to bed. After about ten minutes I get up and check on Flora as I can't sleep She's sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. She looks upset but she doesn't look like she wants to talk about it. I turn to go back to my room. "Bloom?" Flora asks. "Yeah?" I ask sitting next to her. "What's wrong?" I ask. "A lot." She replies. "But the biggest Helia's parents have told him he's getting married to a girl names Rhea." Flora explains. She leans her head on my shoulder. "Flora Helia loves you and you know he'd never marry anyone else especially as you two are together he won't let you down h=I doubt he wants to." I assure her. "Her doesn't he said he'll find a way out but what if he can't?"Flora asks me worried. "He'd never let you down." I reply before going to bed. "Goodnight Flora." I say as I go back to my room and sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Flora's POV)**

I sent Helia telling him the time to meet me and the other two this morning. I run into Musa's room and knowing I wouldn't be able to get her up easily and go and jump on the bed causing her to fall off and wake up. "Flora!" She groans. "You said you'd help me." I tell her. "Later." She snaps. "But we need to go now." I cry. "Flora later I'm tierd." She says. I walk out knowing she won't help me. I go into Aisha's room to see she's already up and ready. "Go back to bed Musa's not coming any more and I needed both of you." I tell her before leaving without another word. I run outside to Helia. "Where are the others?" He asks. "Musa said it's too early so she's not coming and I needed both of them so I told Aisha not to come." I explain sadly. He kisses me and hugs me. He picks me up and carries me into the ship. "Helia!" I laugh. He puts me down. "Where to?" He asks me. I think for a minute. Maybe with my new powers I could do what I was going to do with the other two. "The planet of the Rose." I reply. He stares at me worried for a second and I smile at him. He sighs and we take off. I stay sitting in the seat next to Helia scared to get up. "We're going to land." Helia tells me. Just as we go in for landing we're hit by something and the ship comes crashing down. "Flora!" Helia says grabbing me so we don't get separated. We hit the ground and that's all I remember.  
I wake up in a small hut. I sit up to see a middle aged woman. "Where's Helia?" I ask. I feel two warm hands on my shoulders. I spin around to see Helia. I hug him before turning back to the woman. "Who are you?" I ask her nicely. She smiles warmly at us. "I'm the Queen of this planet, Queen Lillian, my people and my Husband King Marcus are outside." Queen Lillian explains. "I thought everyone was killed by Mathian." I say. "He killed some and killed all nature and while he did he said how he'd killed ll his daughters and wife knowing one of them had a power called The Life Of The Rose." Queen Lillian explains. "He messed up." I tell her. What do you mean?" She asks. "He killed two of his daughters not the other two or his wife he lit the house on fire with dark magic and the one with The Life Of The Rose is still alive." I explain. "How are you so sure?" She asks me. "My names Flora and I'm one of his daughters me and my sister Miele and my mother Rose were saved by my older sisters Lily and daisy and I have the power of The Lift Of The Rose I came here to bring this planet back to life." I explain. She heals me before Helia helps me up and we walk outside. Queen Lillian explains everything to King Marcus. "Your Majesties do I have permission to bring this planet back to life?" I ask. "Yes you do." King Marcus tells me. "Flora Winx Roseix." I say transforming. I fly up. "New life!" I say. I start glowing a pale pink as the same pale pink glow covers around the whole planet seems to have the same pale pink glow and then everything comes back to life. I feel myself falling as I transform back having used all my power. This is why I needed the other two to do this. I feel myself being caught. I look to see Helia. "did I... do it?" I manage to ask. He kisses my forehead with tears in his eyes. "Yes you did my flower." He tells me. I feel him lay me on the ground. I feel a hand on my forehead and look up to see Queen Lillian. "rest now Flora." She tells me but I didn't need to be told twice. I let my eyes close and I let myself sleep.

I wake up in somewhere else. A bedroom on a bed. I look to see Helia holding my hand. "Helia how long was I asleep?" I ask weakly. "Three days and one day when the ship crashed." He explains sighing. "So we've been here for nearly five days?" I ask. He nods. "Where am I?" I ask. He smile. "The palace bringing the planet back to life you brought everything back this place used to be so creep and drowned in slime like the village but you restored it." He tells me. I smile. "But I have some bad news." He adds. I frown. "What is it?" I ask. "Mathian has somehow escaped from oblivion you need to destroy him." Helia tells me sadly. I look down before returning my gaze to Helia. "I have no problem with doing it..." I start taking his hand in mine. "As long as you're with me." I finish. "Sorry to interrupt you two but your ship has been fixed and we're sorry for shooting you down we thought you were-" Queen Lillian starts. "Thank you and it's fine really we understand." Helia says cutting her off. She smile and Helia helps me up. I groan a bit in pain as I get to my feet and I stumble. I feel Helia catch me before I fall. "Do you want to rest for a bit longer?" Queen Lillian asks me. "No the others will be worried about us already but if it's okay we will come and visit." I tell her. She smiles. "Do you mind doing me another favour even though we already owe so much to you?" She asks. "Not at all." I reply. "You live on Linphea don't you?" She asks. I nod. "My daughter went to look for you wondering if you were still alive she's the same age as you, she has ,long blonde hair and green eyes her name is Kasni if you see her can you please ask her to come home?" Queen Lillian asks. "Of course." I reply. "Thank you." She thanks me. She starts leading the way to our ship and I walk next to Helia. I keep on stumbling and before we get out of the room Helia has already stopped me from falling seven times! "You're exhausted here." Helia says picking me up in his arms. I giggle as he carries me to the ship. He puts me down in the seat I was in before. The ship was as good as new. "Let's go back we both left our phones they must be so worried." Helia tells me. "I need to stop at Linphea please." I tell him. "Flora what about everyone-" He starts. "They've waited this long they can wait another hour or two it's about my sisters." I explain. Without another word he changes direction and we head to Linphea.

I get out to see Miele there surprisingly. "Miele!" I say hugging her. I look behind her to see a girl my age with long white blonde hair and bright green eyes. With her another girl with long wavy ginger hair and pale blue eyes. I turn to the blonde girl. "Are you Kasni by any chance?" I ask. She looks surprised but nods. "I'm Flora the one you've been looking for with The Rose Of Life." I explain. She hugs me. "Can you help my people?" She asks. "I already have I've brought your planet back to life no I'm after my father I didn't think he could escape oblivion." I reply. The other girl runs up to Helia and hugs him. "Helia I've been looking for you!" She says. "Helia?" I ask. "Rhea I've told you we aren't marrying, I have got my parents to change their minds so I can be with my girlfriend." Helia tells her pushing her away not too hard. She's a lot prettier then me. "That was harsh who's this 'girlfriend' anyway?" Kasni asks. "If she loved you she'd be here right now." Kasni adds. "Actually I am we've been together for over a year so before his parents organised this marriage." I explain. Rhea storms away. "Sorry I just wanted to get rid of her somehow, I kind of figured you two out." Kasni laughs. "Your mother wants you to go back home." Helia tells her. "First I want you all to meet my other two sisters." I say. Miele starts crying and Helia and Kasni looks confused. "Miele trust me." I whisper to my little sister. I take them to the grave where my sisters are buried. I kneel in front of the two gravestones. I place my hands on the ground in front of them both and use my powers. Suddenly they appear as spirits. "Lily, Daisy?" I ask. "Flora you've done it you can use your new powers." Daisy cries happily hugging me. "Could I bring you back to life?" I ask. Lily shakes her head. "You could but it could kill you and you know it's not right." Lily says. "Have you seen Miele now she attends Linphea school for fairies." I tell my sisters as Miele comes up behind me. "You've both changed so much!" Daisy cries. "Don't worry now that Flora knows how to use her powers we'll be able to talk to you often." Miele laughs. "As often as I can." Flora sighs. "Lily, Daisy this is Kasni Princess of the planet of the Rose." I tell them introducing Kasni. Kasni, Mielle, Lily and Daisy talk for a while while I go and talk to Helia. "Flora who's that?" Lily asks me. I blush bright red. "This is Helia my-" I start. "Her boyfriend!" Miele says cutting me off. I blush even more and I hear Helia laugh. Suddenly I feel really weak. My legs give way beneath my body and breathing seems to be too hard. "She didn't rest properly after using her power to bring the planet back she's exhausted if she gets too tierd with this power it can be dangerous we need to go get her to Alfea." I hear Daisy say as Helia carefully picks me up. Daisy and Lily disappear. "I should get home." Kasni says before leaving. "Miele go back it's better that your safe I'll keep in contact with you." Helia tells Miele. She nods and runs off. "Flora my flower it'll be ok." Helia whispers in my ear as he carries me into the ship. "Do you mind if I sleep?" I ask him as everything starts going dark. "Not at all you need to get your rest." He replies as he puts me in a chair.

**(Helia's POV)**

I sit her down and I sit down next to her and fly the ship back to Alfea. I see all the specialists and winx there looking upset. I was right. They were all worried. I pick Flora up who's asleep and get out the ship. When I open the doors all of them are there. "What happened?" Sky asks. "We were all so worried!" Musa shouts. "Musa calm down they'll have a good explanation." Aisha calms her friend. "I'll explain but first let me just get her to her room." I tell them impatiently. I go to Flora's bedroom and lay her down in the bed before going out to bed greeted by the others. "What the heck Helia?" Musa asks. "She used too much power doing on her own what she needed Musa and Aisha for just having two of you would of put both of you in danger, because of your powers it had to be you." I explain. "What did she do?" Stella asks. "She brought the planet of the Rose back to life." I explain. "That was after the people on the planet shot down the ship and she was asleep for a day waking up a few hours after me." I add. "Everyone was so worried I'll call your uncle." Timmy tell him. I smirk. "Can you ask him to tell my parents I told that girl they changed their mind and I never wanted to?" I ask. Everyone starts laughing. "What I seriously told her that we went to Linphea as well just before coming here." I say. "They'll flip." Tecna laughs. "Your point is?" I ask. "Dude you really don't care do you?" Sky asks. "Nope I don't like her yet alone love her and I never will." I reply simply. I hear a noise from behind. "Flora you okay?" Roy asks. Flora was standing in the doorway of her room. She starts to fall but Bloom catches her in a force field and Aisha and Musa go and talk to her.

**(Aisha's POV)**

"I feel guilty for what happened to Flora!" Musa admits. "Don't, it's not your fault neither of us knew what Flora needed our help for." I assure her. Bloom's put Flora back in her room, on her bed but she's crying. "Bloom we'll talk to her." I say. Bloom leaves and we both sit either side of her. "Flora what's wrong?" Musa asks her. "Lily and Daisy!" She cries. "I can't control it." She cries. What? I think she's talking about two different things! The wind howls and the whole school shakes. She glows a pale pink. "I can't control it!" She cries. I hold her hands. "Flora who is Lily and who is Daisy?" I ask but she doesn't reply. "Helia!" Musa calls. Helia comes in cautiously. "Who is Lily and who is Daisy?" I ask him. He goes pale and makes his way over to Flora. He picks her up and sits her on him. "Flora do you want to see Lil and Daisy?" He asks. She nods. "Do you know where they are?" He asks her. "At home." She replies. He sighs. "Can you two give me a minute?" He asks. I nod pulling Musa out.

**(Helia's POV)**

"No they're not." I tell her softly trying to ignore the school shaking even more. She looks confused. "The year before you came here they died." I tell her gently. "I'm sorry my flower but they're dead." I say stroking her hair. I can tell her mind is starting to become clearer. "In a fire?" She says slowly. I nod. "Yes do you remember?" I ask her calmly. I feel the school stop shaking as he wind settles down. She nods and cries even more. I hug her and I feeel her hugging me tightly. "It's okay." I whisper softly into her ear. "It's okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Flora's POV)**

My mind starts to clear and I turn red in embarrassment. "Sorry." I apologize. "It's fine are you okay?" He asks. I nod. "I remember not being able to control the power so I managed to get to my bedroom door and lean in the entrance and I was fighting the power stopping myself from making everything crazy and then I don't know I don't remember it's like it wasn't me." I explain. "Headmistress Faragonda can help you control it." Helia whispers gently. I look out the window to see the Red Fountain Ship's leaving. "Aren't you going back?" I ask him worried about him. He smiles and kisses me. "No I'm staying to make sure you're okay after that." He whispers softly in my ear as we pull apart. blush causing him to laugh. "Anyway I doubt I'm the only one staying." He laughs and just in time Timmy pops his head round the corner. "You two okay?" Timmy asks. "Fine Timmy now go back to Tecna." I laugh. Timmy quickly leaves. Me and Helia laugh. "Are you tired you look exhausted?" Helia asks me his voice showing the worry. "You worry too much." I giggle. I crawl into bed and Helia gets in next to me. "I just don't want to see you sad or hurt." He whispers in my ear. I blush as he kisses me. After a minute we pull apart. He wraps his arms around me and I smile as I move closer to him. "Are you sure you're okay?" Helia asks me. I nod. Just as I'm about to fall asleep there's an extremely loud crashing noise from outside. I run out the room the others following including Timmy and Helia. Headmistress Faragonda is outside our room. "I've called the others back for help Flora it's your-" She starts. I move around her and run outside with the others. I see my one and only Father as well as all the other girls in Alfea and the specialists.  
"Your friend need to stay out of things." Mathian laughs as the winx and the specialists and other groups of girls watching shoot up into the air and are put in some kind of magic cage. The ones lucky enough to get away run inside. The teachers come out. "I suggest you leave." Headmistress says only for her and the teachers to shoot up in the air and be put in a magic cage. "Flora Magic Winx Roseix." I say as I transform. What was that spell the fairy God mother used it was amazing. Oh right! "Natural twist!" I say changing him into a bird making him powerless for now at least. "Thorn cage!" I say making a cage of thorns appear. He changes back in time though. "Dark storm." He says as darkness consumes me. When the darkness disappears I'm laying on the ground barely awake. "Floraa!" I hear multiple calls not just from my friends but every other student even from those inside. "You shall not hurt her." I hear two voices say at the same time. I look to see Lily and Daisy. They stop him from attacking and knock him back with something. I fly up. No time to talk right now. "Thorn cage." I say as a cage of thorns appears from he ground growing around him. "Nature of the planet of the Rose." I say. Nature grows. Yes nature from the planet of the Rose comes and takes it's revenge. When everything is gone he's laying there. I check his pulse. He's dead. "To Oblivion." I shout hitting the ground. It opens up and takes him in before closing. All the cages break. I run over to my sisters. I hug them. "Thank you." I thank them. "We have to go no little sister but we'll always be here for you." Daisy says. "You've made us proud." Lily adds before they disappear. "Flora." Helia says gently picking me up and spinning me around. I transform back and kiss him. I blush bright red realizing literally everyone in the school saw that. "Who were they?" Brandon asks. "Lily and Daisy." I reply. "Those are the names you were saying." Musa tells me. I nod. "And Lily and Daisy are?" Aisha asks. "My sisters." I reply. Now I know that you're chosen for a reason. You may not know what it is but there always is one. And when you have your friends and family, dead or alive you're never alone and in a way you'll always win.

**(The End of this story hoped you enjoyed :)**


End file.
